Acid Breakdown
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 6.15- The French Mistake. Sequel to Acid Ramble. After everything that they've been through, Bobby is shocked to find what actually breaks the Winchester's down...


Disclaimer: Sadly, no own the Winchester brothers or Bobby! That honor belongs to Kripke and Gamble.

A.N: I would also suggest reading my other story, Reality's Double Identity, as some things they will say, will allude to that. Also, for my thoughts on Bobby and Sam, you can read: Not a Hopeless Cause.

Thanks to Elusivepoet, for giving me the idea about the broken window. Honestly, I didn't even realize the window was broke when they got back. I incorporated that into the story. So thanks for that!

Summary: Tag to 6.15- The French Mistake. Sequel to Acid Ramble. After everything that they've been through, Bobby is shocked to find what actually breaks the Winchester's down.

* * *

Sam walked down the stairs, pretty refresh but still a little wore out from last night's adventures. He found Bobby in the kitchen cooking up some grub.

"Hey, Bobby", Sam greeted.

Bobby just grunted.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked treading cautiously. They had been able to get along much better now. Bobby was no longer too iffy around him, but Sam have been cautious in getting Bobby even worked up in the slightess.

"Want to explain why I came home to a broken window and a wet floor?" Bobby hissed.

Sam blinked and peaked into the room to find that there was some hastily put up plastic to cover the window. Honestly, he didn't even know that the window was even broken. Slowly, Sam pulled out his head from the room and turned to Bobby who was staring at him with a small twitch. Sam looked sheepish. "I can explain."

"Huh, you better!" Bobby growled.

"Would you believe that neither Dean nor I realize it was broken?" Sam offered.

"No." Bobby answered, "But you better be glad that the storm didn't reach important documents or anything came in! What is wrong with you boy? And where is Dean so I can yell at both of you at the same time!"

Sam gave a small nod, "I'll go get Dean. I think I know where he is."

Bobby turned back to the stove. He glanced and saw that Sam slipped on a jacket and his shoes. He frowned, "Outside?"

"Yeah, in the Impala, nursing his wounds", Sam answered.

Bobby was confused as he paused, "Excuse me?"

"We'll explain when we get back." Sam gave a short nod and smile before walking out the door.

Sure enough, he found Dean curled up in the backseat of the Impala. Sam sighed, as his mouth twitched, and opened the door. He shook his brother once. "Hey, wakey! Breakfast is being served!" he chirped.

Dean groaned and buried himself deeper in the upholstery once, before he slowly peeled his eyes open, "Wha...?"

"Eat, now, Bobby, fix", Sam punctuated.

Dean blinked again and then nodded as he slowly, climbed out the car. Sam watched as he eased the door too and stroke it lovingly.

Did the man actually cooed at a car?

Sam stood there a few moments just watching. He finally rolled his eyes, "Um, Dean, do you need another moment or two to caress her? Or perhaps you would like your food served in the backseat where you can pet her while eating. Would that suffice?"

Dean glared sharply at Sam, "Not now! Do you not remember what they did!"

Sam held up his hands in a placating manner. He did not need to get Dean started on yet another ramble. "Sorry."

Sam turned and walked back to the house with Dean following reluctantly, all the while, casting glances back at the Impala. "I'll be back, baby", he whispered.

Did he just give the car his version of an air kiss?

"Seriously, do you need another moment, perhaps to make out with her?" Sam asked, holding the door open, "All you got to do, is tell me, and I'll leave you to it. As soon as Bobby finish yelling at us, about the window."

Bobby had heard the comment and blinked. He watched as Dean came in whining.

Yes, he was really whining.

"But, Sam, they didn't respect her! I don't even know if they even had a real Impala anywhere on that set or that world for the matter! They had props of her torn up, Sam! Torn up! I get ill just thinking about it!" Dean didn't even hear anything about the window.

Bobby blinked and glanced at Sam's whose jaw was twitching. "Um, do you boys mind explaining to me...what the heck you all are talking about? And does it have anything to do with my window?"

"Window?" Dean blinked momentarily sidetracked from his rant he was just getting ready to start.

Again.

Bobby looked pointedly to the other room.

Dean walked to the doorway and peeped in. He had the same revelations that Sam had followed by one more than Sam. "I'm gonna kill them!" He cried.

Bobby glanced at Sam who just shrugged apologetically.

Dean pulled out and grinned sheepishly at Bobby. "It wasn't our fault! The window was a victim just like the Impala! It had nothing to do with us!"

Bobby became confused. "There is something wrong with the Impala?"" he asked.

He was unaware that it set Dean off...

...Again.

Even Sam deduced not to mention the Impala now. It just creates a rant that followed. He should know, when he finally got his laughter under control and decided to turn in for the night, Dean had talked about the Impala and whatnot until Sam had finally finished getting ready and got in bed. It took Sam to agree with him and subdue him for the next half hour after they got into bed, before he was able to go to sleep.

And trust me, it was hard to say the right thing and didn't set Dean off.

He saw Sam shake his head violently, doing a 'don't mention it' motion.

But it was too late as Dean cried, "Oh, Bobby! It was horrible!" He near flew to Bobby's side making him jump,"Balzo…."

"Balthazar, Dean", Sam piped up.

"Same thing!" Dean shot over his shoulder, "But that's not the point! He came last night!"

Bobby interrupted asking looking at the food on the stove, "Who this Balthazar?"

"An angel! Will you please pay attention, Bobby? This is serious!" Dean stamped his foot like a five year old child making Bobby turn and blink at him surprised.

Sam snorted, but thankfully, Dean didn't hear it. Bobby quickly, turned his stove off, realizing he probably needed full attention on this. For more reasons then one.

"The angel came and just started running around this house, talking about The Godfather, and he gave us a key, and he wouldn't tell us anything just threw us in another dimension."

"And the window?" Bobby asked.

"He gathered stuff around the house and then mixed it together and then painted on the window! Then this other angel came and the guy just threw us into the window! And we landed in another reality"

"So? Haven't you done that before?" Bobby asked. He remembered Dean and Sam telling him about some reality hopping they've done. At least he now knew what happened to his window. But given what he was seeing so far, he wondered just how out of it, the younger two men were last night.

"That's not the point!" Dean cried making Bobby jump back as he continued, "It was the dimension we were in! We were actors that were in a show called Supernatural. It was a show about our lives. Us, Bobby! We were in a reality where we were actors that portrayed us! Everything was prop-d-fied, Bobby! Your house was a set! Even the Impala were props! They had tore up Impala props, Bobby!"

Bobby glanced at Sam who had his mouth behind his hand, his eyes wide, with laughter.

"I mean, even Cas was an actor, named Misha! Misha, Bobby! And I was a Jensen Ackles! And Sam was a Jared Padaleski!"

Sam managed to say in a slightly higher voice then normal with just a snort, "It's Jared Padalecki."

Dean swung around to cry, "It's the same thing!" He swung back to Bobby who was staring with his mouth open, "I mean, Jensen who played…..me, was in a soap opera! A soap opera, Bobby!" Dean waved his arms, "And you were named after a producer or something named Bob Singer!"

"Really?" Bobby murmured.

Dean nodded vigorously.

Honestly, Bobby's jaw should have fallen to the ground by now. Clearly, these boys were on some kind of acid trip. They had faced demons and spirits, dimensionally hopping, heaven and hell, even Lucifer, and Bobby had never seen Dean lose it like this, as he was doing now.

So, he had to ask. He just had to for his own peace of mind. Not that he didn't believe them, but just the reactions he was getting from them wasn't…..well, normal.

"You boys aren't high are you?"

That set Sam off, doubling over in laughter, clutching his stomach. Dean alternated between glaring at Bobby and Sam, who by now was literally on the floor in pools of laughter. Loud guffaws escaped him as he rolled on the floor like a hyena. Bobby blinked at the two of them.

Yep, that jaw of Bobby's should have found its way through the Earth by now.

"Sam, stop laughing and pick yourself up off the floor!" Dean snapped before turning to Bobby, "We are not high!"

Bobby just nodded slowly.

"Jared Padaleski, was in House of Wax!"

"Padalecki!" Sam gasped out, "Lecki!"

"Once again, it's the same thing!" Dean repeated.

Bobby frowned, "The movie with Paris Hilton!"

Dean stared at Bobby perturbed and disturbed.

"What? It was on TV one Halloween." Bobby shrugged, "But that explains why the actor looked a lot like Sam."

"That's what I said!" Dean near jumped in the air again, making Bobby inch his way to put some space between him and Dean.

"And Misha who played Cas, was tweeting! I don't even know what tweeting is!" Dean cried, "Was he hanging with Tweety Bird or something, tweeting together?"

Sam set off laughing again, "Tweety Bird? Seriously?"

Dean turned around to face Sam and defended himself, "Well it both have something to do with tweets!"

Sam crowed out between his laughter, "I taw, I saw a purdy cat! I did, I did, see a purdy cat!"

"Stop that Sam! It's not funny!"

Bobby was staring between the two, like they finally lost their minds. He held up his hands, "Maybe...you two should take some medicine and go lay down."

Dean swung around to face Bobby. "I'm not sick, Bobby! And I don't need any medicine and I've sworn off drinking for awhile. I just was on an acid trip, I don't need another", he growled.

Sam was still giggling, but was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Okay, well, just calm down. It's okay." Bobby tried to placate.

Wrong move.

It just set Dean off again.

"It's not okay, Bobby! Don't you understand!" Dean cried, "They wrecked the Impala and we weren't talking!"

"Who?"

"Us!"

"But we are talking!"

"No! Me and Sam!"

"You two aren't talking?"

"No, our actors weren't talking!"

"The ones that played you two, right?"

"Yes, pay attention, Bobby!"

That just set Sam on another laughter fest as Bobby blinked and nodded dumbly. This seemed so much bigger than a mere window.

"Our actor counterparts or whatever, weren't talking! I mean, they weren't even brothers!" Dean was flustered.

Bobby just nodded, "That's horrible."

"No, duh, Sherlock!" Dean cried, "I mean, a soap opera actor! Can it get any worse?" He moaned holding his head with one hand, "Oh wait, it did!" He lifted his head and snapped his fingers. He pointed behind him to Sam. "He was married to Ruby!"

Bobby blanched and looked at Sam who said, "The actress that played Ruby. Genevieve."

Dean appeared not to have heard that as he gagged, "They kissed, Bobby. Imagine if you will. The demon Ruby sucking Sam's face off. That's disgusting! Between that and the Impala, it's a wonder I wasn't hanging out with the toilet all night and this morning!"

Bobby thought it couldn't get any weirder.

"Soap operas, jacked up demon chicks, destroyed Impalas! It's enough to make one commit suicide!" Dean muttered, "I don't think you could get worse than that."

Sam managed to pick himself up off the floor. "Wait, it can get worse! I got something to show you two! Wait, wait!" Still laughing, Sam ran up the stairs, making Bobby blink. He was back in a flash, cackling as he rushed to Bobby's other side away, from Dean. He was unfolding a piece of paper. He gave it to Bobby who, held it up to his face and stared at it.

And stared.

And stared some more.

He was wrong, it just got weirder.

Then he looked at Dean who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Bobby's mouth twitched as Sam was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" Dean finally snapped out.

"Wow, hm…well…." Bobby looked back at the paper, "I must say, that you look pretty interesting...for a punk."

Once again Sam found himself laughing as he gripped the table to hold himself upright. Dean snatched the paper from Bobby's hand and Bobby was glancing between the two of them. Okay, so they didn't smoke any pot or LSD, but there was no mistaken that this dimension traveling did make them high.

"What the…" Dean used some very choice-y words that followed and Sam was just gasping for breath now. He found himself on the floor again, on his knees, his head bowed as laughter gripped him, still gripping the table above him.

"SAM! What the heck is this!" Dean cried.

Sam's head poked up from the table, "Well, uh, when you were sleep that night, I looked up some more info on Jensen. And found this." Here a giggle escaped him "Apparently, you…..Jensen played in a movie called Ten Inch Hero and you looked punk-ish."

"I…..He's wearing a skirt! A friggin' skirt, Sam!"

"Actually, it's a kilt", Bobby injected.

"Shush!" Dean snorted.

"I dunno, I thought you looked very….interesting!" Sam managed to stand up to his feet now, "I saw it and could not pass it up! It was too good to do so."

Dean gave Sam a pointed look and tore up the paper into small bits. He threw them up and they tumbled down.

"You gonna clean that up, boy", Bobby stated.

Sam laughed once, "No worries. I knew you'd do that…so, I have another copy stashed somewhere."

Dean's eyes bugged out. "Where?"

Sam shook his head and sing-songed, "I'm not telling."

Dean just nodded slowly, "Hm." Then he darted forward making Bobby have to hold him back, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"And I'll come back and haunt your precious, Impala!" Sam threatened, laughing.

"Don't you dare! She's been through enough!" Dean growled.

Sam just laughed as he darted out the room and threw open the door, Dean chasing him calling out threats.

Bobby just stared after them, his door slightly ajar. Occasionally, he saw the Winchesters past his field of vision.

It's amazing it took an alternate reality to finally break the two Winchesters.

That was scary.

They were definitely high.

Bobby slowly went about hiding the liquor he just brought. He did not know what they would act like if they had alcohol in their system behind all of that. And he knew that Dean swore it off for awhile but it never hurt to be on the safe side.

Though, he was still making Sam and Dean get him a new window and install it.

But Bobby figured it might be wise to wait a few days and let them come off this...breakdown high, they both seemed to have come down with.

Or was it up with?

Either way, he would keep a close eye on both of them.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

A.N: I have watched a little of Ten Inch Hero, but not the entire movie, but without a doubt Jensen's character Priestly, is my fav. It was amazing that Jensen could make a punk-ish look, look so sexy!

I was cracking myself up with this story! I know they might be a little OOC, but I think they finally snapped for the moment. Dean can't seem to get past the prop Impala's and Sam just keep cracking up about the entire thing.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
